1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of connecting rectangular sheet metal ducts together end-to-end; and more particularly concerns a sheet metal slip lock connector assembly having members formed with channels containing a sealant for preventing leakage of conditioned air through the duct connection; and more specifically concerns a connector assembly provided with channels having walls adapted to grip wedge shaped projections on one duct to define a snap-in construction for securing that duct to the connector assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore it has been conventional to employ duct connectors, which used screws bolts, clips, drives and other external hardware to connect ducts end-to-end. The prior duct container also required use of welding and metal working tools of various kinds. The prior techniques made installation of rectangular air conditioning ducts slow and laborious. In service, the connecting devices would permit leakage of conditioned air under pressure in air conditioning systems.